After the Dinos
by DeadlyWordsmith
Summary: After the events of Isla Nublar, Zach and Gray are home. Gray has been avoiding Zach ever since, but why? And what will Zach do about it?


**Heyyy... so I haven't published in a bit...*smiles sheepishly* I've been really busy, I was out of town and I'm moving to another country so things have been chaotic... excuses aside, I apologize, I should have written more but I've also just been lacking motivation. Good news: that motivation is now restored! This is just something I've been tinkering around with ever since I watched Jurassic World. I don't think movies, and books, address the fact that their characters are going to have to deal with the after-effects of whatever dangerous thing they've been doing. This is just a little thing fic about what happened after Isla Nublar.**

 **DISCLAIMER: PTSD is a very real thing, and I've done some research and tried to get as close as I can with how it affects people in real life. This work is by NO means meant to mock or make fun of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.**

 _ **After the Dinos**_

It had barely been a week since the events of Isla Nublar, both Zach and Gray had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, go figure, needless to say, PTSD was a bitch. Both boys suffered from night terrors and Gray was just about avoiding everyone, Zach included.

The 11-year old's room, once brimming with colorful dinosaur toys, posters and books, was now bare, lifeless. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, imagining what life would have been like if he had never gone to that godforsaken island in the first place. He would have still loved dinosaurs, but most importantly he would be healthy and happy, no PTSD, no panic attacks, no haunting memories… Gray was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door,

"Gray? Can I come in?" It was Zach, his voice conveying slight undertones of apprehension. He waited a few moments when no one responded he said, "I'm coming in," Gray watched as the door cracked open just enough to let the older boy slip in. "Gray, we have to talk, you've been avoiding me ever since the island," Zach paused, the 11-year-olds eyes shot to the floor, "and I need to know why I need to know what I did wrong."

It was true, Gray had been withdrawn, and nothing Zach did could change that, the young boy had nightmares, every single night, nightmares about things beyond his age. Gray's recalled scenes filled with blood and gore, images that no 11-year-old's innocent eyes should behold. Zach knew, he wasn't stupid he could see right through his brother's facade, inside he knew the kid was terrified. But the part that hurt Zach the most, was the fact that his little brother had to deal with all of it alone. Whenever he tried to help, he would be shrugged off, Gray would pretend he was fine and insist that Zach leave. Even though they both knew that he wasn't fine, he was terror-stricken.

"I get scared," Gray whispered softly, looking away, once again avoiding his brother's gaze. Zach was surprised to have gotten through to his brother so easily,

"No, really?" His voice dripping with sarcasm, upon noticing the frown on Gray's face he quickly apologized, "Sorry, hey I know you're scared but, of what?" Gray didn't want to say it, he knew he had to and he felt remarkably guilty for it,

"Of you." It was so soft Zach nearly missed it. Nearly. His eyes went wide and an overwhelming amount of hurt filled his body, his stomach sank and his heart shattered. His brother, who he had protected, whose life he had put before his own, who he loved… Was genuinely afraid of him… what have I done?

Gray, upon seeing the look of not-so-well hidden hurt on his brother's face said, "I'm not scared of you, it's just that you remind me of the stuff at the island and…" He didn't have to say more, Zach understood, it didn't make it any less painful but he got the gist.

Zach was frozen, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't the faintest clue as to what he was going to do. How could he help someone who was scared of him? And now probably felt sickeningly guilty for admitting it.

He wasn't wrong, Gray did feel guilty, he hated feeling guilty. The young boy then made a silent vow, he was going to overcome his fear. How he would accomplish a task requiring an immense amount of mental strength and willpower, he like his brother, hadn't the faintest clue.

 **What do you think? I'm planning to continue this, I probably will. As always, reviews and requests are welcome. This has been the DeadlyWordsmith, I'll see ya later, or I won't, up to you really.**


End file.
